Asal Tuduh
by JiHyunZee
Summary: Buku catatan bahasa Jepang Youngmin tidak ada di rak bukunya. Youngmin menuduh Kwangmin yang telah mencurinya dengan alasan Kwangmin ingin mengalahkannya dalam tes bahasa Jepang hari ini. Terjadi pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka. Di sekolah, diadakan penggeledahan kelas atas perintah Donghyun sensei. Lalu, dimanakah buku catatan Youngmin sebenarnya? -Jo Twins-


Title : Asal Tuduh

Author : JiHyunZee

Genre : Family, Friendship

Main Cast : All member Boyfriend

Length : Oneshoot

d^^HAPPY READING^^b

Jo Twins, begitulah sapaan yang diberikan untuk sepasang anak kembar yatim piatu, Jo Youngmin dan Jo Kwangmin, yang tinggal di kota Seoul. Saat ini mereka berusia 18 tahun dan bersekolah di General Senior High School.

"Hoaaemm…" Youngmin menguap saat bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoaemm…" Kwangmin yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya pun juga menguap.

'Ikut-ikutan menguap saja.' batin Youngmin. Ia segera merapikan kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, begitu pula Kwangmin. Setelah selesai mandi, Youngmin memakai seragamnya dan mempersiapkan beberapa buku pelajarannya.

"Oh iya, buku catatan bahasa Jepangku." gumam Youngmin saat mempersiapkan buku pelajarannya. Namun, ia terkejut saat menyadari buku pelajaran bahasa Jepangnya tidak ada di rak buku. Ia melempar tatapan tajam pada Kwangmin yang baru saja selesai mandi. Kwangmin yang merasa ditatap tajam oleh hyung kembarnya pun bertanya,

"Wae?"

"Kau mengambil buku catatan bahasa Jepangku eoh?" tanya Youngmin sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Buku catatan bahasa Jepang? Anio, aku tak mengambilnya." jawab Kwangmin.

"Di rumah ini hanya aku dan kau, jadi tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengambilnya kecuali kau." jelas Youngmin sambil menunjuk Kwangmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak mengambilnya." balas Kwangmin kesal.

"Bohong." tuduh Youngmin lagi.

"Huh, kalau tidak percaya ya sudah." balas Kwangmin sembari memakai seragamnya dan mulai bersiap-siap. Youngmin yang kesal, akhirnya memutuskan untuk sarapan secepat mungkin dan berangkat ke sekolah sendirian.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Youngmin duduk di bangkunya. Tak lama kemudian, Kwangmin pun sampai di sekolah dan duduk di bangkunya juga. Saat pandangan Kwangmin dan Youngmin bertemu, mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing.

KRIING..KRIING…

Bel tanda akan dimulainya jam pelajaran berbunyi. Semua murid segera masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Jam pelajaran pertama di kelas Youngmin dan Kwangmin hari ini adalah pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Tak lama, Donghyun songsaenim, masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Ohayo…" sapa Donghyun songsaenim pada semua murid di kelas itu.

"Ohayo, sensei." balas semua murid di kelas itu.

"Ngg... Sensei, gomen, saya ingin izin ke toilet sebentar." ucap Jeongmin sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne, silahkan.." sahut Donghyun songsaenim.

"Baiklah, sekarang pelajari materi yang sudah saya berikan kemarin. Setelah itu, kita adakan tes." ucap Donghyun songsaenim mengawali pelajaran bahasa Jepang pagi itu. Donghyun songsaenim heran saat melihat di atas meja Youngmin tak ada buku pelajaran bahasa Jepang.

"Youngmin, kenapa mejamu kosong?"

"Buku catatan bahasa Jepangku diambil oleh Kwangmin, sensei." jawab Youngmin sambil menatap kesal ke arah Kwangmin.

"Benarkah Kwangmin?" tanya Donghyun songsaenim.

"Aku tak mengambilnya sensei. Lihat, ini buku catatanku sendiri."

"Pintar sekali berbohongnya."

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Untuk memastikannya, kita adakan penggeledahan kelas saja. Hyun Seong, tolong ya." ucap Donghyun songsaenim.

"Baik, sensei." sahut Hyun Seong sambil mulai memeriksa tas para murid di kelas itu.

"Huh, lihat saja. Kali ini, kebohonganmu pasti terbongkar." gumam Youngmin sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kwangmin. Mendengar gumaman Youngmin, Kwangmin pun menyahut, "Terserah kau mau bilang apa."

Tak lama kemudian, Jeongmin kembali ke kelas. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Hyun Seong tengah menggeledah tas para murid.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jeongmin.

"Sekarang ini ada penggeledahan untuk mencari buku catatan bahasa Jepangku yang disembunyikan oleh Kwangmin."

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang, aku tak meyembunyikannya." sahut Kwangmin kesal.

"Bohong." balas Youngmin.

"Arrghh..! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bohong." balas Kwangmin yang makin kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa buku itu hilang begitu saja? Kau pasti menyembunyikannya karena takut aku mengalahkanmu dalam tes hari ini. Benar kan?!" balas Youngmin lagi. Kwangmin hampir meledak mendengar semua tuduhan hyungnya itu. Kalau saja Youngmin tak berhubungan darah dengannya, dia pasti sudah meninju Youngmin saking kesalnya.

"Sensei, bukunya tidak ada." ucap Hyun Seong yang baru selesai menggeledah tas para murid.

"Huh.. cerdik juga kau. Kau pasti menyembunyikannya di tempat yang tidak dapat diterka.." tuduh Youngmin lagi.

"Hentikan semua tuduhanmu itu hyung!" teriak Kwangmin yang kesal dengan semua tuduhan Youngmin.

"Ngg.. Sebentar, bukannya buku catatan bahasa Jepangmu itu yang ku pinjam kemarin?" tanya Jeongmin. Sontak, Youngmin dan Kwangmin menoleh ke Jeongmin dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Jjinja?" tanya Youngmin sambil mengernyitkan alisya.

"Tentu saja. Ini bukunya. Tadi baru saja aku bawa ke toilet untuk membacanya selagi antri." jawab Jeongmin sembari menunjukkan buku catatan bahasa Jepang Youngmin yang sedari tadi ia pegang di belakang tubuhnya.

Hening.

Semua murid di kelas itu menatap sinis Youngmin. Donghyun songsaenim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kwangmin menginjak kaki Youngmin untuk meluapkan semua kekesalannya. Youngmin mengaduh kemudian meminta maaf pada semuanya.

THE END

Annyeong readers... ^_^ , Zee balik lagi dengan FF yang GaJe... -_-

Sumpah, ni FF abal-abal banget kan... -_- ... karna itu, review sangat diperlukan.. '-'

Gomawo...


End file.
